


Shower fun

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Harry's exclamation of surprise is mistaken for a request.





	Shower fun

"Fuck me..." Harry said in surprise as he walked into the quidditch showers and saw what Malfoy had hanging between his legs.  
"With pleasure Potter." Malfoy said smirking.  
The blonde pulled the naked chosen one's body flush against his own, crashing their lips together, he hoised a leg around his waist, pushing two fingers into Potter's virgin hole.  
Harry grunted into Malfoy's mouth, water was really shitty for lube.  
Malfoy spun them around, slamming Harry against the wall, he grabbed for the nearby shampoo bottle, slicking his fingers and both of their cocks.  
He stroked their cocks together while fingering his tight arse open.  
Harry's pained grunts turned to pleasured moans and before he knew it Malfoy's fingers slipped out of him, only to be quickly replaced by something much larger.  
Harry felt like he was being split in two as Malfoy slowly pushed his cock into his arse, inch by agonising inch.  
He wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, doing his best to focus on the kiss as he adjusted to Malfoy's size.   
Harry's lips were numb by the time he gave Malfoy the nod to move and the blonde, having been patient for so long, lost all restraint with his first thrust.  
He fucked Harry like his life was at stake, finding his prostate with ease and focusing all attention on that spot, loving the delicious moans he earned from the chosen one.  
Malfoy came, filling Harry's insides with what felt like, a gallon of come.  
Malfoy pulled out, leaving Harry feeling empty and desperate for release. The blonde dropped to his knees, taking Harry's prick in his mouth, his grey eyes locked with Harry's green.  
He took every inch down his throat and Harry blew his load straight away. He slid down the shower wall, losing all strength. The two stayed in silence on the floor as hot water beat down on them.  
The Slytherin broke the silence as he stood. "Next time, we'll come at the same time." He said as he walked away.  
Harry laughed to himself. _'So there's a next time.'_ He thought.


End file.
